What If?
by Camobamo1
Summary: This is a new series of what ifs for my stories. However, many of these will not make sense unless you've read my stories. Most will be based off The Two-Tailed Fox and Sonic: Before Heroism.


_Hello, people! Welcome to my new series of what ifs! Now, many of these will be sad and depressing, and most of the beginnings will be rehashings of what you already know from reading the stories. This one in particular is from _The Two-Tailed Fox_, and if you haven't at least read to Part Eight, I suggest you do. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

What If? Number One: Why, Tails?

I don't know why he would do something like he did… Tails had always been strong enough to keep going. When he was younger, he was beaten up every day, and yet he never gave up… But somehow, Rascal had convinced him to kill himself… It wasn't a pleasant sight at all, but that insane fox kid sure seemed to find it hilarious when Tails had done that…

I remember it well… Rascal had just captured me, and a couple of hours before that, he had also captured Tails. We were both pretty beat up, as Rascal didn't waste any time when it came to that… Tails and I were talking, trying to figure out why Rascal had gone insane, when Rascal dropped a pistol from the ceiling right on Tails' head, and he told us this, "So I just came up with the most brilliant plan in the world! It's perfect and cruel! You see, one of you is gonna have to kill the other, or you both die here! Oh, this just makes me tingle with excitement!"

"T-T-T-Tails, I-I think he's insane…" I stuttered as I dropped the pistol, since I had picked it up after it had been dropped. I felt like crying… I really did, but Tails actually started crying, and after a few seconds, he said words that I never wanted to hear. "Sonic… I want you to kill me…" I had said that I would keep Tails safe, and then he told me to just kill him? And he expected me to do it? I stammered for about half a minute, trying to figure out what to say to my crying little brother. The only thing I could think of was, "Tails, what in the world would make you say that?" Tears were welling up in my eyes as I said that.

Tails sighed. "I've caused everyone around me so much trouble and grief. We both know that Uncle Paul died because of me, and don't try to deny it. My mother died because of me. Jack and Robb died because of me. They and Rascal probably became bullies because of me. And most of all, I've caused you so much trouble, Sonic. You always have to worry about me, and always have to take care of me. I'm your greatest weakness. Eggman can just use me to make you do anything he wants. Without me, he wouldn't be able to do that… I'm plain worthless! Face it! Everything would just be so much better if I were to just die!" He had started crying more and more as he said that, and so had I.

Tails then grabbed the pistol from the floor and shoved it into my hand, which was shaking badly. "Just do it," he started. "Right now. Right here." He pointed to his forehead, just below his bangs. "That way, I won't feel a thing." The only thing that was going through my mind at that point was, _Tails, why?_ I sat there for a few seconds, trying to figure out why he would want that. Then, partially out of rage and partially out of sorrow, I threw the pistol on the floor, stood up, and started yelling at Tails while still crying. "Tails, are you psychotic? I'm not gonna shoot you! What makes you think that everything would be better without you? I don't want you saying that kind of stuff! An eight-year-old kid shouldn't be telling his brother to just kill him!"

Tails then picked up the pistol again, and he hesitated a lot as he said, "Fine, then I'll do it. You of all people have to realize why I need to die, Sonic." He put it on his forehead… I should have knocked it from his hand right when he did, but I hesitated for too long, and I heard the most disheartening sound I think I'd ever heard in my life. He fired the pistol straight through his head, but it took me a few seconds to realize exactly what he had done. "TAILS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events!" exclaimed Rascal. "I had honestly thought that he would kill you or you'd kill yourself. Oh, well… That stupid Two Tail is finally out of my way. Looks like the things I said had gotten to him. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Tears were flowing out of my eyes more than they even were when my family died. "You bastard!" I shouted. Then, I heard a loud bang back there, and the door opened, revealing none other than Amy, hammer in hand. "Have no fear! Amy Rose is…" Then, I think she noticed Tails on the bed. She dropped her hammer and collapsed to her knees. "Tails…? Is he…?" I only had to nod my head.

She started crying as well. "What happened?" she asked through her tears. I sniffled and tried not to cry as I told her, but I couldn't help but burst into tears near the end. "And he… And he… shot himself… in the head…" I finished. I stood up and walked over to Tails' corpse, ignoring the pain that was brought by trying to move with steel shoes that had been on my feet since Rascal captured me. I pulled his eyelids shut and hugged his limp body, crying onto his shoulder. "Oh, Tails… Why did you have to do this? You were only eight years old!" I just didn't understand why he wanted so much to die. He wasn't the cause of any of the things he said. "Tails… You idiot…" I cried for probably an hour over the dead body…

* * *

After the incident, I had taken Tails' body and had it buried… It deeply saddened me to watch his body be put into a coffin and lowered into the ground. I cried the entire time… He was just so innocent and happy… and he had so much potential… I loved him, and yet he still thought that he was holding me back. Because I loved him, he could be used against me, but that didn't matter… not the slightest. The fact that my brother was gone is what could have been used against me…

Later that day, while I was just laying on my couch, thinking about Tails, I heard a knock at the door. "Sonic, it's Amy. Can I come in?" I sniffled and said, "Yeah…" just loudly enough so she could hear me. She walked into the house, and I didn't say anything as she sat down on the other couch… but then, something came to mind, and it wasn't a very happy thought. "Everyone I love dies…" I mumbled. Apparently Amy couldn't hear me, because she asked, "What?" So, I repeated myself. "Everyone I love dies… My mom… My dad… Sam… Uncle Paul… And now Tails… Before I know it… you're gonna die, too…"

Amy's eyes widened at my statement. "Sonic, what's wrong with you? I'm not gonna die!" I sighed. "You're right… It's just… It's just…" I burst into tears and buried my face into the already tearstained pillow. "I just want Tails back so much!" I yelled as loudly as I could, although the pillow dampened the sound. "He was the last one I had! He was the only one that kept me going! And now…! And now…!" Amy walked over to me and started stroking my quills. "There, there. It's okay… Everything's gonna be all right…"

Then, I just lost it, and I stood up and hugged Amy. "Amy, I wish he could come back!" Amy hugged back and tried to comfort me with, "I know, Sonic… I know…" I knew this probably wasn't true, but I had to say it. "If he wanted to die, does that mean I didn't treat him well?" Amy shook her head and responded, "No. You know Rascal was just messing with his head." I knew that he was just doing that, but still, I just didn't know what to think anymore…

Soon enough, Amy left, leaving just me in my house… in what used to be _our_ house… mine and Tails'… Even though I had thought of committing suicide when I was younger, I never actually succeeded… My friend Milly had always stopped me, but I wasn't quick enough to stop Tails. "Dammit!" I yelled out of nowhere. "Damn it all to hell! Dammit, God! Why did you let Tails do this? Huh? HUH? ANSWER ME!" I knew I wasn't going to get an answer, and yet I just kept yelling… "This is bullshit! For Christ's sake, he didn't deserve that!" I knew my yelling could probably be heard from far outside my house, but that was fine… I wanted God to really know I was angry…

And then, a thought came to my mind that I thought I had pushed out a long time ago… "I should just kill myself, too… Then I'll be with Tails again…" That was all I was thinking about… Tails… My brave little brother… "All right, then…" I grabbed the pocket knife from my room and dashed out of the house, saying, "I'm coming, li'l buddy…"

* * *

And here I am now… standing in the middle of the street in Station Square, with people honking their car horns at me and yelling for me to get out of the way… It's almost peaceful, really… "I'm coming, Tails… Uncle Paul… Sam… Mom… Dad…" I engage the knife and slash myself, first in the torso, creating a large gash diagonally down it… The pain almost feels serene, like I could just fall into it, and it'd protect me from anything. I see the blood dripping down from the wound, and it immediately makes me smile.

I once again raise the knife, putting it, not this time on my torso, but on my right wrist. "No hesitation, Sonic… Just do it…" I drag the knife across, once again feeling the burst of joyful pain. I switch hands and do the same to the other wrist, and I'm thrilled when I see blood streaming… "Good night, world…" I say weakly as I collapse to the ground, my vision quickly fading and turning red… I slightly hear, "Sonic, no!" as I take what I know is probably my last breath…

* * *

"Today, the whole world mourns the death of two great heroes." Amy was sitting in her house, watching the newscast about Sonic and Tails' suicides, and she had just recovered from a fit of crying. "Ogilvie Maurice the Hedgehog, who we all very well know as Sonic, and his surrogate brother, Miles 'Tails' Prower, both committed suicide earlier today. While the exact details of Miles' suicide attempt are unknown, it was said by Amy Rose, a good friend to both boys, that Sonic was distraught by his brother's death, and wished to go with him. He committed suicide in the middle of a street in Station Square—"

Amy turned off the TV and once again started crying into her pillow. She truly was going to miss the both of them…

* * *

_I know! Sad, isn't it? But I was trying to outline just how much Sonic cared for and depended on Tails... Hope you liked it, and there should be more to come!_


End file.
